


红玉髓

by Anti047



Category: all楠 - Fandom
Genre: Force Sex, Gang Rape, Multi, Rating: NC17, 暴力描写预警, 脏话预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: 就是一个丧心病狂的人瞎掰的故事假的！都是假的！假的！都是假的！假的！都是假的！先虐后甜玻璃心别看看了就不许骂我其实是个连续剧





	1. Chapter 1

先来个定场诗：

一日心期千劫在，  
何恐缘结他生里；  
有酒惟敬掌中月，  
悠悠风雨置之已！

【醒木拍桌】

▪ 上 ▪

正是初春时节，檐上新雪融成水珠正点点滴滴地落下来。  
寻常人家檐上坠下的水珠砸在院外的土地上无声无息，可王家檐上的水珠落下来却沾湿了一片红色的绸缎。水红崭新的绸缎将院墙围绕了一圈，门前下人正在挂两个烫着金色双喜字的大红灯笼。外人看来确实是一片喜气，知道这是王家的坤泽要嫁人了。  
可宅子里的人知道自家的少爷不过是被卖出去抵债了。  
年初时王老爷子运河上跑的两趟船全都被卷进水底了，上面的绸缎也全都折了。这边刚刚还上本金，老母亲又患了病，不得已向远亲借了几两银子。到了这三月间还不上银两，远亲便向他讨了这门亲事，借来的银两权当是聘礼了。  
王老爷子膝下一儿一女俱是坤泽，长子王九龙心疼妹妹，就应下了亲事。说是亲上加亲，可王家知道他这位富甲一方的远亲的长子是个中庸，没有人愿意将自家的坤泽嫁过去。现今有了这样的机会，他必然会借此为自己的儿子寻个可人。

今日便是约定的时日，那远亲却以事物繁忙为由，只派来了一名赶车的小厮架着马车来接亲。这马车现在就在王家后门停着，那小厮一身深色劲装，只系了一条红色的缚腰算作召显身份。这小厮看起来也不过是个稚气将脱未脱的少年，肤色偏深，一双眼睛明亮有神。这少年双手背在身后，站在马车前看着精神板正。  
而院内低低的哭声和叹息声连连不绝，哪像是大喜之日该有的样子。这小厮也不焦灼，只是默默等着，从墙角折了根野草叼在嘴里含着。  
直到太阳升到了当头顶影子藏进了脚底，里面才传来有人往外走的声音。那小厮赶忙吐掉口中的草根，往门口迎去。  
红木门被推开，从里面走出来一个身穿嫁衣的瘦高人影。  
这就是新娘子了。那小厮想道。不过新娘子个头可是不小，这坤泽盖着绣着龙凤双喜的盖头一身水红的喜服藏不住聘聘婷婷的婀娜身材，再想想自家的少爷一介中庸的身量，这小厮难免心里一阵唏嘘。  
白瞎这么好一个坤泽了。  
听说还是个男坤泽。

正想着，王老夫人便跟出来了。老夫人一脸的泪痕，虽说是风韵犹存，可家里遭了这样的事情也难免忧虑伤神，鬓间也见了雪色。  
“你是......”老夫人看着小厮一时间有些糊涂。  
“我是郭家派来接亲的。”他赶忙回答道。  
“也是了......”老夫人喃喃自语道，又转脸对身旁的丫鬟说道，“还不快给人取喜钱来。”  
“多谢老夫人了！”他伸手接过了红布包着的喜钱，笑着向主家道谢。  
“这孩子笑起来怪讨人喜的，叫什么名字啊？”老夫人问道。  
“小的叫张九龄，是郭老爷给的名字。”  
“那我家九龙这一路就靠你多多照看了。”老夫人握住张九龄的手，手帕挡着又将几枚碎银塞进他手里。  
“老夫人放心吧，我也是为老爷做事的。”张九龄不忍心拿这骨肉分离的钱，一推手将碎银又还了回去。  
老夫人感激地看了一眼张九龄便收回了碎银，“是我多此一举了。”

又是一番惜别老夫人才将新娘送入马车，扬鞭而去。

行了很远一段路程，里面才传来闷闷的声音，“我们不是坐船走吗？”  
“回少夫人的话，如今江上风浪大，只能走山路了。”张九龄一边驾着车一边大声回答道。  
“那要走多久？”这一声少夫人让王九龙心里七上八下的难受。  
“少夫人您放心，咱们快马加鞭也不过五日的路程。”张九龄回答着。  
王九龙没再多问，悄悄挑起盖头和小窗上的帘子看了一眼外面的青山野林。  
已经是到了城外了。  
眼看日头西垂，金灿灿的光散在一片田地里。刚刚南归的飞鸟向树梢巢间飞去，远处农人扛着锄头赶着牛向炊烟袅袅出缓缓归去。眼见此景王九龙心里一阵难受，鼻头一酸便落下两行泪来。  
这时张九龄正好将马车停在一处隐蔽的林间，敲了敲车门框。  
“少夫人，我给您把晚饭放在这儿了。”张九龄将门帘掀起一个小角，将干粮放在了一边，“您先用着，我这就生火给您烫些水。”  
“好。”王九龙赶紧将帘子和盖头放下来，等张九龄离开了才去够碗。

不多时，王九龙就看着外面亮起了火光。  
虽说已经是春天了，可荒郊野外风寒露重，王九龙在马车里狠狠打了个寒颤。  
“少夫人您出来烤烤火吧。”张九龄在外面说着，替人将帘子卷了起来。  
王九龙道了谢，便向外面走去。  
下车时张九龄伸手接了一下王九龙，细白的手掌搭在张九龄手上纤长柔软，张九龄一时间有些失神。  
这时一阵晚风吹过，掀走了王九龙的盖头。  
惊慌失措间王九龙伸手去捉，张九龄也赶忙去探。到底张九龄从小习武眼疾手快，在盖头飞远前五指一收攥住了，可也将王九龙来不及收回的手也握住了。  
被捉住手的王九龙抬头去看，蝶翼般的眼睫一颤一双凤眼便飞进了张九龄眼里。坤泽身上清清甜甜的梨子香气绕在张九龄身侧，温香软玉离他不过几寸的距离。  
张九龄红了脸，赶忙将盖头塞回人手里，连退几步，跪在地上不敢再抬头。王九龙也闻到了张九龄身上雨后松林的沁香，首次闻到陌生乾元的味道让他也有些害羞。  
“小的冒犯了，请少夫人恕罪。”  
“你快起来吧，别叫我少夫人了，怪别扭的。”王九龙上前伸手将张九龄扶了起来，“我也不过是被卖到郭家的物什罢了。”  
“......那我该如何......”张九龄起身问道。  
“反正这一路没有旁人，你叫我的小名就好。”王九龙坐在火堆边，“我小名叫楠楠，我娘就这么叫我。”  
“这未免过于亲昵了。”张九龄推辞道。  
“没事，等到了郭家你再改口就好了。”王九龙托着腮，看火星从火堆里迸出来，“到了郭家我就得嫁给那个人了。”  
“少爷是温柔的人，会对你好的。”张九龄添了些干柴进去。  
“可我不想嫁给不喜欢我的人。”王九龙嘴角耷拉着。  
美人颦蹙到底也是绝色。嫁衣鲜红，营营野火映照之下更显得王九龙唇红齿白眉眼动人，张九龄一时间竟看痴了。  
“你、你别看我了。”王九龙被张九龄直白的目光看得脸更红了。  
“我、我这就不看了！不看了！”张九龄也惊觉自己失礼，赶紧背过身去挡着脸。这下看不清地上的碎石却结结实实摔了一跤，伸手去捂屁股又无意间看见了王九龙，便又忙着闭眼。  
这一连串动作兵荒马乱，惹得王九龙笑出了声来。  
见王九龙笑了起来，张九龄觉得自己就是再摔十下一百下都不在话下。  
他笑起来真好看。  
张九龄想着。他没读过几日书，也想不出什么文绉绉的词来，只觉得这人笑起来好看，就是勾魂夺魄的妖精他也认了。  
“你这么好看，没有人不喜欢你。”张九龄说道，龇牙咧嘴地坐在了地上。  
“那你喜欢我吗？”王九龙问道，明亮的眼睛映着火光看向张九龄。  
“我......”张九龄一时语塞。  
两人间安静地能听见木柴燃烧的噼啪声。  
见张九龄没有回答，王九龙皱起了眉，”不喜欢就是不喜欢，我不要你可怜我。“  
王九龙回了马车上，不再理会张九龄。

子夜时张九龄趁王九龙睡着了给他塞了个暖手炉进去，看着那人脸上的泪痕觉得自己好像辜负他了什么。  
从马车上下来，张九龄看着被王九龙遗落在一边的鲜红的盖头，坐在火堆边也不知不觉中入了梦乡。  
梦里张九龄在一树树的梨花中迷了路，漫天白花的尽头他看见了穿着嫁衣的王九龙在对他笑。他一伸手，连那人的衣诀都没碰到，天旋地转后只看到自己虚抓的手和泛白的天色。

王九龙醒来时发现了自己身边的暖手炉，他走下马车，看见张九龄正在喂马。他揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，还没有完全苏醒便被人塞了满怀沾着露水的野果。  
“我是真的喜欢你。”张九龄突然冒出这么一句，他看着王九龙从呆滞到惊喜再到脸红，心砰砰直跳。  
“我可信你了。”王九龙笑着，却又流下泪来。他觉得自己等这句话好像等了很久，有好几辈子那么久。  
“别哭了。”张九龄给人抹干净眼泪将他拦进怀里，王九龙松手去抱张九龄，怀里的野果散落了一地。  
“我怎么就不能嫁给你呢......”王九龙将脸埋在张九龄颈间，眼泪流进张九龄的衣领。  
他大可以就此和张九龄远走高飞，可他是送到郭家抵债的。他这一走郭家必然会找王家的麻烦，恐怕他的妹妹也得折进来。  
而张九龄是郭家养大的，他不能做出这样不仁不义的事来。

张九龄张嘴想安慰王九龙，却不知道该说些什么，只能给人盖上盖头，上了车继续走。

行至一处山脚下，张九龄忽觉周围草木中有人，正要停车查看一支箭便擦着他的胸口斜飞了过去。张九龄即刻明白是有山贼埋伏，长鞭一扬，马匹受了惊吓向前飞奔。  
“怎么了？”王九龙感觉不对，掀起帘子问道。  
“有山贼埋伏，咱们得快点儿，过了前面的索桥就脱险了。”张九龄像是想起什么似的，一手伸进怀中将戴在脖子上的红玉坠取了下来向马车里扔去。  
”这玉坠我戴了一辈子了，你把它戴在脖子上，以防万一。“  
“我会还给你的。”王九龙将玉坠戴上藏在衣服里贴着心口。  
“不必了，本来就打算给媳妇儿的。”

眼看前面就是索桥，前方突然蹦出几人拉了绊马索。张九龄赶紧勒马，眼看就要到跟前时两匹马前蹄一抬，后蹄向后跺了跺才停下来。  
这时从两旁的草丛中跳出两个人来。两人都是乾元，一个稍矮些长脸贼眉鼠眼，另一个大脸小眼；一人肩上扛着九环大刀，另一人手拿着铁棍拄在地上，看着分量就不轻。  
“你躲在里面不要出来。”张九龄一手从身后抽出刀来，向车里的王九龙低声说道。  
“不知两位在此拦车所为何事？”张九龄跳下车向两人问道。  
“兄弟我受这山上的神仙嘱托，要向过路人讨些买路钱。”稍高些的人说道。  
“敢问大哥是受那位神仙差遣?”张九龄用余光打探了一下对方的人手。  
“这神仙姓张名九南，就是你爷爷我。”稍矮些的男人说完，大笑了几声，指着身边的男人道，“这是你嫡亲的干爷爷，刘九思。”  
周围站着的小贼们也跟着笑道，看张九龄该如何应对。  
“我也不过是给人跑腿的下人，您放我一回，我回去好交代，也不妨碍您继续在这里做神仙。”张九龄握着刀，抱拳拱手道。  
“这是他妈什么话？你爷爷我就是今天在这儿剁了你小子又如何？！”名叫刘九思的怒骂道。  
“您要执意不放我过行，那祖宗我也没有办法。”张九龄抬起头，大刀寒光一闪便向刘九思砍去。  
刘九思一惊抬起铁棍挡了一下，张九龄手上用了力，这一刀下去震得男人虎口一阵阵发麻，险些没有架住。未等张九南提刀砍过来，张九龄便腰上一借力一脚登上刘九思横着的铁棍飞身向上躲去。张九南空挥了一刀心里不是滋味，追过去向张九龄背后又是一刀。  
张九龄一回身拿刀一挡，刀刃擦过九个钢环擦出一列火花，仓啷啷一声又躲了过去。  
这下张九南怒了，大喝一声几个小贼便将张九龄团团围住。张九南一声令下明晃晃的几口刀齐刷刷向张九龄砍去，张九龄大刀横过来一扫挡过一劫。

而王九龙躲在马车中从缝隙中看着这种种，心都提到了喉咙里。玉坠上张九龄的信香将王九龙藏得很好，还没有人发现车里藏了个坤泽。  
可张九龄到底寡不敌众，再加之山贼都是些奸邪之辈，张九龄宰了半数贼人便被生擒。  
“横啊！再跟你爷爷横啊！”张九南将刀架在张九龄脖子上，“看在你爷爷我今天心里畅快的份上，爷爷我给你个痛快。”  
说罢便要挥刀砍去，这时王九龙赶忙冲了过来，两手将张九南举刀的手腕握住，”你不能杀他！“  
张九南一看拦住自己的是个可人儿，便收了刀，一手揪住王九龙的衣领将人拽下来说道，“既然美人儿开口了，我得听听到底是个什么由头。”  
王九龙被张九南身上刺鼻杂乱的味道熏得难受，别过脸看着张九龄道，“他是我夫，你不能伤他。”  
“这有什么？”张九南笑道，“我宰了他，你和我回去不也照样做夫人？反正美人儿你还穿着喜服，咱们回去就给你补一个洞房。”  
这浑话听得王九龙恶心，可他看着被人架在一边的张九龄心一横道，“你放了他，我就跟你走。”  
“不行！”张九龄着了急，身上乾元的信香怒海波涛般翻涌，“脑袋掉了也就碗口大了疤，你要敢动他，老子跟你拼命！”  
“我和美人儿说话呢，有你什么份儿？”张九南一脚踢在张九龄胸口上，张九龄闷声咳出一口鲜血来。  
“你放了他。”眼看张九南又要踹下去，王九龙抱住了张九南的腿，“我说到做到，你放了他我就和你走。”  
“也是，我放着这美人儿不享受，何苦与你这孙子置气。”张九南说着用脚尖点起了王九龙的下巴，“把那小子捆好，等爷爷我玩够了也让你们沾沾荤腥！”  
说罢便提着王九龙的领子向马车方向走去。  
两旁的小贼将张九龄捆在索桥的立柱之上，野狗似的也向马车后面跑去等着分一杯羹。

张九南是强奸的老手，一把将王九龙推进马车里自己欺身上去，两手从衣摆下面伸进去便扯开了衬裤。  
赤条条的白腿在红色绸缎映衬下更加诱人，张九南掰开两条长腿架在自己腰上，一手解开了自己的裤腰。  
“那黑小子要过你了？”刘九思扳过王九龙的下巴问道，鼻尖不安分地在人颈间蹭来蹭去。  
“这还用问吗？”张九南向人股间摩挲着，“满身都和那黑孙子一个味儿。”  
说罢，张九南向蜜穴中伸进了一指。  
“啊......“从没有人碰过的地方那受过这种疼痛，王九龙没忍住发出一声气音。  
“这还没开始就忍不住了？那一会儿进去了得浪叫成什么样？”张九南笑道，一挺身便将自己的阴茎送了进去。  
这回王九龙没等出声便被腥膻的阳物塞了满嘴，他想伸手去挡却被捏死了手腕。身下张九南蛮横的冲撞激出了不少汁水，交合处黏腻的感觉让王九龙一阵阵的恶心，却又不能抵抗。委屈羞愤间眼角红的像是涂上了胭脂，艳丽的颜色对抢取豪夺的乾元来说如同见着鲜血的野兽。  
刘九思伸手扯开了王九龙的衣领，雪白的胸口和水红的肚兜露了出来。  
“别、别咬——”王九龙害怕地躲了一下，结果正好让张九南肏到了地方，身子一软差点泄了出来。

张九龄看不见马车里面的情形，只听着马车周围传来的笑声、起哄声忧愤急切一起涌上心来。好在方才一群人色欲熏心没有仔细搜身，张九龄取出藏在袖里的刀刃开始磨砍麻绳。  
不多时张九龄便挣脱了绳索，一手抄起落在地上不知是哪个亡命鬼的刀便冲了过去。一手捂住小贼的嘴另一手对准了后心便扎了进去，旁边的人没等喊出声便也被割断了喉咙。半柱香的时间，剩下的小贼便都倒在了血泊之中。  
等张九龄一把掀开马车帘子的时候，张九南还压在王九龙身上耸动着。细白的腿架在张九南腰上一颤一颤的，脚腕上的铃铛跟着铃铃响。  
直到刀刃从张九南胸口穿了出来对面的刘九思才察觉到异样，胯下的物什还未来得及从王九龙口中退出来脑袋便落了地。  
沾血的刀掉在了被揉皱的红色衬垫上，张九龄推开王九龙身上的死尸将人拉了起来。  
王九龙吓坏了，靠在张九龄怀里哆哆嗦嗦地抽噎。王九龙的衣服被撕坏了，身上只剩一件贴身的肚兜松松垮垮地挂在脖子上，脖子上胸口上和腿根上全是紫青的印子和牙印。  
“......九、九龄儿......”王九龙脸上全是刚才被溅上的血，和眼泪混在一起蹭到了张九龄肩上。  
“没事儿了，没事儿了。”张九龄伸手按上了王九龙的后颈，没有找到咬痕。  
张九龄看着王九龙胸口的红玉坠，明白了是这上面自己的气味让他们误以为王九龙已经有了乾元。再说，山中野贼，那个甘愿只与一个坤泽绑住一辈子的？  
被潮湿的木香包围的王九龙渐渐平静了下来，他将衣物穿好，肿着眼哑着嗓子对张九龄说：“今日之事求你别对郭家人提起。”  
“我这条命是你救的，我怎么能做背信弃义的事？”张九龄让王九龙在马车内躺好，正要退出去却被王九龙拦住了。  
“这玉坠还给你。”王九龙伸出手将一个东西塞给了张九龄。  
张九龄展开掌心，红玉被那人捂得温热。  
“我不要。”张九龄又将东西给人塞了回去。  
“我不能留着，你得把它交给你的妻子。”王九龙咬着嘴唇别过脸不肯收下。  
“你就是我妻。”张九龄看着面前人的眼睛一字一句说道，将玉坠又挂回了王九龙脖子上。  
“可我......”王九龙刚想说自己失了清白之身，就被堵上了嘴。  
张九龄的嘴唇咸咸的，一下子变浓郁的信香让王九龙不敢反抗。

隔天两人过了索桥到了一处泉水旁，张九龄停下来取水，王九龙则下去洗身子。  
泉水被晒了一天不那么拔凉，王九龙将衣服搭在岸边散味儿，自己走了进去。张九龄按着马头饮水，看着王九龙光裸的后背咽了口口水。  
见王九龙转过头来，张九龄赶紧蹲下撩起水来洗脸。再睁眼时，王九龙正趴在岸边看着他笑。  
头发上沾了水更显得乌黑，水珠顺着脸颊的曲线缓缓下滑，滑过粉嫩的嘴唇和下巴落在了锁骨上摔得粉碎。  
那勾魂索命的水中艳鬼也不过如此了。  
张九龄想着，却没敢动作。  
“你个木头。”王九龙说着便吻上了张九龄的下巴。  
带着梨子香气的嘴唇凉凉的软软的。  
接着张九龄便也踏入池水中了，玉坠垫在两人胸口处被慢慢捂热了。  
王九龙抱着他的脖颈仿佛搂紧了汹涌波涛中唯一的浮木。

之后一路快马飞驰，到了郭家大门前的时候只比预计的时间晚了一个时辰。  
原就误了吉时，一番礼节匆匆走过王九龙便被送进了婚房。  
本想此事再无波折了，谁知道王九龙在榻上坐了不多时，门便被推开了。  
透过盖头下的间隙，王九龙可是看见了两双绣着团云的红鞋。 

【醒木拍桌】


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车还是没开起来  
果然我贤者模式太久了

乌衣门第惹淄尘，  
谣诼事古今同忌；  
梨花落雨润烛红，  
良宵尽只作一忆。

未等王九龙有所反应头上的盖头便被挑了去。  
眼前站着的两个男人，一个矮些，看起来到像个刚及弱冠的少年。他身旁那位看着风轻云淡，一副翩翩公子的模样。两人都穿着喜服，王九龙一时间有些迷惑。  
“这是何意？”王九龙看看两人，张口问道。  
“我就是郭麒麟，今后便是你的夫君。”矮些的男子说道。  
王九龙没嗅到他身上的气息，便知那谣言是真，自己果真嫁了个中庸。  
如此一来，此时此景便有了解释。

中庸不能像乾元那样用咬痕绑住坤泽，也不能像乾元与坤泽那样使彼此的信香相融合。所以中庸想要使坤泽有孕，必须要找一个有亲缘的乾元来协助。  
这个协助，一方面是用信香压制坤泽。另一方面的作用，与做酒葫芦是一样的。  
那酒葫芦怎么做呢？要先拿一个粗些的铁丝从开口处伸进去将里面的瓤和籽捅开了，才能退出来将灌洗的清水顺进去。

“这是我的舅舅，张云雷。“郭麒麟给王九龙端来一盅酒，”你喝了这和合酒，我们就圆了房变作礼成。“  
王九龙接过这酒盅，看着里面轻晃的绯红酒水皱了皱眉，还是一饮而尽了。  
不多时王九龙便觉得身上发烫，视线也不甚分明起来。  
而郭麒麟见到这貌美的远亲早就心里按捺不住了，等王九龙酒劲儿上来要往后倒时便伸手接住了人轻轻放在了床榻上。王九龙身上使不上力气，只能任由郭麒麟将自己身上的衣物一层层剥下来。  
红玉坠上张九龄的气味已经散得差不多了，只有一点点潮湿的气息缠在王九龙身上，难以引人注目。恰巧张云雷的信香是风后雨露，郭麒麟又是个不受影响的中庸，也就没有人起疑心。  
受了张云雷的信香和那酒的刺激，王九龙身体有了反应。雪白的皮肤上泛着红，后穴也开始有情液淌出来。王九龙被摆好跪在床榻上，脸埋在两手间，被掰开的臀瓣就像水蜜桃般粉嫩，甜腻的梨子香气充满了房间。  
“别绷着。”张云雷一面将手指向后穴探去，一面说道。冷清的声音和乾元的威压让王九龙狠狠打了个哆嗦，身上一松懈，张云雷便借着流出的水儿送进一个指节。  
细致温柔的作弄远比粗暴的强奸更让人羞耻。  
等到能送进两根手指的时候王九龙流出水已经沾湿了腿根，他咬紧了牙根才没露出一点声音。张云雷还在耐心的用手指肏着他，而郭麒麟早就在一边看得浑身燥热，一手伸进裆里套弄着。  
“啊......”当张云雷的手指触到一处凸起是王九龙嘴里露出一声呻吟，接着腰身上下弹动了两下便直接泄了出来。  
张云雷知道时候到了，提枪便直捣黄龙。硕大的阳物一捅到底，王九龙一声惊呼被拦在喉咙里，只是张了张嘴，艳红的舌尖向外探了探，勾引人咬上去吮吸咬磨一番。  
身后张云雷一言不发卖力肏干着，王九龙只感觉自己要被捅穿了。圆钝的前端一下下叩击着紧闭的裂缝，纵使王九龙夹紧了身子不肯打开也架不住身下酥麻的快感一波波的涌来。  
“不、我不要——”王九龙被一个挺身噤了声，裂缝也张开了一点。浅出深入的肏法让他浑身抖着，连大腿都打着摆子，脸埋在臂间眼泪蹭了满手。  
“呜啊——”王九龙被最后一下顶开了裂缝，内里痉挛般一阵阵的收缩让张云雷险些没有退出来。  
退出的阳物留下一个黑洞，郭麒麟趁机将自己的东西捅了进去。中庸的东西到底比不上乾元，没抽插几次便射在里面浅处草草了事。  
郭麒麟泄得容易，觉得自己面子上挂不住，便将气撒在王九龙身上，“什么倒霉玩意儿！”  
说完便起身穿好衣裳与张云雷一起走了，留下尚未解决情热的王九龙躺在床上。

”少爷您......“张九龄一直在外面候着，见郭麒麟这时候便出来就上前询问。  
“去去去！别烦我！我今天晚上和你张二爷到燕子楼，你只管看好里面的人就行。”郭麒麟说完便带着张云雷到厢房换衣服去了。  
张九龄见人走远了，便闪身进了屋将门锁挂上了，看了看四下没有别人便直奔王九龙床前。  
“楠楠？楠楠？”张九龄看着床榻上的人心里一阵窝火。  
这是他第二次看见王九龙这个样子了，可是他一点办法都没有。  
“九龄儿......”王九龙听出了他的声音，“你、你帮帮我......”  
此话一出张九龄便知是怎么回事，他分开人的双腿，就着腿间的白浊直接将胯下阳物送了进去。  
“啊——”王九龙刚喊出声来便被捂住了嘴，张九龄的东西太大了，就算之前有过一回也没有到这么深的地步。  
尚未来得及闭合的开口被再次打开，大开大合的肏干让王九龙彻底没了力气，前面和后面也不知道断断续续地射了几回。柔软的内里被反复碾过，王九龙痉挛般颤抖着，仿佛跌进了没有结束的高潮。  
直到张九龄射进去之后，王九龙都没有缓劲儿过来。张九龄就这样抱着他躺了好久，王九龙也攥着他的手不肯松开。  
“你咬我吧。”王九龙哑着嗓子一遍遍地说道。  
“我不能。”张九龄只能一遍遍地回绝他。  
“那你带我走吧。”  
“我会的。”张九龄轻轻吻上王九龙潮湿的发鬓。  
有朝一日他会带着王九龙远走高飞，但不是此时此刻。

天蒙蒙亮时张九龄走了，屋里全是潮湿的梨木沁甜，混在请层的薄雾里和院中树木的枝桠间。  
张九龄走了有半柱香的功夫郭麒麟便回来了，满身腻人的脂粉香气和酒味儿。推门进来便看见王九龙已经收拾好坐在椅子上，见着他回来了才抬头看了他一眼。  
昨夜里着急这办事没仔细瞧，知道自己新娶的坤泽是个风流人物。今日再看王九龙换下红妆穿上平日里的衣服，却是别有风情。  
桃粉的衣裳和云青的衫子穿在王九龙身上也不显得女气，少年清俊的面容也就衬这样的颜色。这一番折腾下来王九龙就没断过泪珠，眼角红肿着，要是没有眼下的乌青还以为是故意涂了红。  
“该给父亲敬茶了。”郭麒麟走上前牵起人的手便走。  
“嗯。”王九龙跟上去也不费事。心想还好自己高些，步子不用迈得太大。  
两人穿过回廊便进了正堂，郭老爷和郭夫人已经在厅上坐着了。  
王九龙也算大户人家的孩子，叩头问安敬茶的礼数做得从容，引得郭夫人频频点头。王九龙将茶碗举过头给郭老爷递上去的时候被这位乾元身上的信香激了一下，身上一抖还是跪稳了，收敛了自己的信香。  
“你何苦为难个孩子？”这时郭夫人开了口。  
“大林闻不到，你也闻不到吗？”郭老爷将茶碗放在桌上发出一声脆响，对王九龙说道：“不知收敛！”  
这是在指责王九龙没有好好收着自己的气息。  
可王九龙在自家里习惯了自由自在的日子，反正他双亲俱是中庸，妹妹也是个坤泽，家仆中少有乾元，这信香收不收敛的也无多少关系。可到了郭家人多事杂，不论男女都将信香收敛起来。  
“老爷！”这时外面传来一报。  
应声走进来的人看着壮实高大，绕过跪着的王九龙和郭麒麟直接走到郭老爷身侧，护着耳低语了几句。语毕便背着手站在一侧，等着老爷发话。  
王九龙没敢仔细看那人，只瞧见那人靴上镶着一块白玉，可那人倒是借着位置合适将王九龙瞧了个遍。目光阴骘，审视犯人般将王九龙从头到脚看了一圈，让王九龙身上一寒。  
给郭母敬茶要好上许多，老夫人看着慈眉善目，对王九龙颇有好感。训话的时候也没有刻意刁难一对新人，临走前还让身侧的丫鬟给王九龙带了些夏日制衣用的轻薄布匹。

“你刚才说是哪里出了乱子？”郭老爷侧身问道。  
“平江染坊的掌柜送来书信说几匹布的数目有出入，要老爷着人过去看看。“那人正身规规矩矩地说道。  
“是哪家的单子出了差错？”  
“侯爷家制夏衣的料子。”  
郭老爷沉思了片刻，道：”今年的巡厂你和我走，先去平江。你下去准备，大概要十月余的时日，明日启程。“  
“今年的巡厂，大少爷不跟着吗？”那人谨慎问道。  
郭麒麟是老爷心上的一根刺。他身为大家长子却是中庸本就失了长处，近年郭家又添一子，又是个乾元，郭麒麟便更觉不安。这些年郭麒麟做的是忠臣孝子，生意上的事办得体面，家里的事周转的漂亮。其实郭老爷是看好他的，虽为中庸也不是不能独当一面。  
“他正值新婚，待两人诸事安稳后再赶来也不迟。”郭老爷起身向外走去，像是又想起了什么又停了下来，“你去当面告诉他，我不在的时候城中的生意要照看好。”  
“是，老爷。”那人应声，待郭老爷走远了便向东厢房走去。

等那人到了东厢房的时候郭麒麟已经去查账了，只有王九龙一个人在房中。  
“给少夫人问安了。”那人作揖道。  
“你找少爷有何事？”王九龙看着站在堂前的人靴上的白玉，问道。  
“我是郭老爷手下的学徒，少夫人叫我烧饼就行。”那人顿了顿又说道，“老爷让我交代少爷几句生意上的事。不知少爷身在何处？”  
“他去查账了，现下应该在账房那里。”王九龙回答道，一脸的倦色。  
“那我这就走了，不打扰少夫人歇息了。”烧饼说完便走了。  
王九龙看着烧饼离开的背影，又想起那人盯着自己时异样的感觉，由不住心里一阵恶寒。

往后几日王九龙倒是过得消闲，郭麒麟忙着生意上的事情在家中的时间也短，有时张九龄赶车将他送到商铺中晌午才接回来。期间张九龄便偷摸跑回来能翻过后墙和王九龙说上几句，就这几句话对王九龙来说便是每日的盼头。  
这天郭麒麟照常早早去了商铺，王九龙便在墙根下等着。果然不出多时便看见墙头上冒出个毛茸茸色的脑袋来，张九龄看见了下面的人，裂开一嘴白牙，悄无声息地的翻进来落在了地上。  
“今天怎么来得这么晚？”王九龙迎上去给人擦了擦额上的汗珠。  
“少爷在东街点货，我就顺便给你带了点东西。“张九龄从怀里掏出一个油纸包裹来给人递了过去。  
“什么呀？"王九龙接了过来，打开一看，里面包着两块山楂锅盔。  
王九龙拿起一个咬在嘴里，含糊地说道：“你怎么知道我最近想吃酸的？”  
张九龄只是挂着一脸傻笑不说话。  
“给你一个吗？”王九龙将另一个递给张九龄，后者却摆摆手道：“酸儿辣女。”  
这话一出王九龙脸都臊红了，甩袖打了张九龄一下，“净说那话。”  
“嘿嘿嘿......我寻思日子也到了不是。”张九龄摸摸被打的肩膀，“要不找个大夫瞧瞧？”  
“我不！”王九龙还害羞着呢，“再说了，这孩子......”  
“铁定是我的！”张九龄接过话茬来，一手摸上王九龙平坦的小腹，”这么听话肯定是我的崽儿。“  
“那我就让少爷请个大夫来看看。”王九龙说着将最后一块也咬了一口。  
“行。”张九龄说罢握着王九龙的腕子将他手上那块也咬了一口。  
正值初夏，两人又都站在日头下面，王九龙身上出了些汗，带着点香风扑在张九龄脸上让人心里直痒痒。  
“我得走了。”张九龄赶紧翻身上墙，匆匆逃开了。  
明明该干的都干过了，还像个情窦初开的毛小子一样。王九龙想着，看着手上那块被那人的虎牙啃得不齐的咬痕想着。

待郭麒麟晚上回来王九龙便向他说明了事情，本想着郭麒麟会开心，没成想郭麒麟听了这话一挥手便将桌上的茶具摔了个粉碎。  
“你倒是个争气的！这都能怀上！”郭麒麟背着手在房中踱步，“本就误了巡厂，你这么一闹，我算是全折在你手里了！”  
王九龙倒是不在乎，他不懂生意上的事情，也不知道郭麒麟到底是为什么生气。  
反正与你无关，他暗想道。  
“得！好歹是我的种，明天叫医馆的大夫来号脉就行了！”郭麒麟说完便摔门出去了。  
至于去哪里做什么王九龙一概不问，也不关心。看着那人气急败坏的背影，还有心情冲人做个鬼脸。  
王九龙叫来丫鬟端来热水便梳洗准备睡了，全然不知有人在房顶上暗中观望。  
进了屏风后面，王九龙开始一件件地解衣服。先是外衣，再是内衬。轻薄的内衬贴在坤泽白皙丰润的胸前，细白的双腿在白色的里衬下摆晃来晃去。  
在雪白的肩头露出来时，顶上的人忍不住咽了一口涎水。  
等到最后一件也解下来的时候，王九龙莫名觉得一阵恶寒，他也只是让人再添些热水，再无多想。  
直到王九龙入了床帏，蜡烛也都熄了，那人才几个飞身离开了房顶。那人一身黑衣在夜里看不分明，只瞧见靴上的白玉在月光下发着寒光。

天将明时王九龙睁开眼看见坐在床边的郭麒麟着实吓了一跳，他赶紧做起来却被郭麒麟温柔地扶住了肩膀。  
“急什么，我等你。”  
见到郭麒麟反常的表现，王九龙有些不习惯，待丫鬟将床帏彻底拉开看见了郭麒麟身后的郭母才明白了。  
等一切收拾好了，王九龙便被郭母唤道身边，“我就知道麟儿和他父亲一样是个粗心的，满脑子的生意经。“  
“这不怪他，我也是刚刚发觉的。”王九龙在郭母的身边坐好，笑着看向郭麒麟。  
这一眼竟给郭麒麟看得出了神，他为着洞房夜的是生闷气，一直没给过人好脸色。王九龙看他对自己没什么心思也没给过他笑脸，现在王九龙这一笑算是给郭麒麟给开了窍。  
名利钱财都不及这眼前的美色勾人。  
“麟儿？”郭母见郭麒麟站着不动便唤了一声。  
“......诶，母亲有何吩咐？”郭麒麟这才应声道。  
“愣着做什么？还不叫人穿早饭来？”  
“对对对，母亲说的是。”郭麒麟这才叫门外早就候着的下人们将饭送进来。  
兴许是老夫人和少爷都来用膳了，今天的饭要比以往好上许多。单说粥品就有三样，什么小花卷小笼包榨菜咸蛋就好几碟。  
用过了早饭王九龙便被郭麒麟领着和郭母一起去了会客的正厅，从医馆请来的大夫早就在水晶帘幕后面等着了。  
“劳烦何大夫了。”郭母请人在帘幕另一端坐好。  
“那里那里，”那大夫向郭母行了个礼，“能给郭家少夫人诊脉是小医的福分。”  
“你师父近来可好？”郭母问道。  
“亏您还惦念着，老恩师身体还好。”那大夫回答道。  
王九龙趁着两人交谈的功夫打量着这位姓何的大夫。那人看着年岁不大倒是一副老先生做派，身旁放着个药箱，一身黛青的布衣倒是洗得干净。  
两人寒暄了片刻，那大夫便开始给王九龙诊脉。  
白净的腕子搭在小枕上，那大夫又盖上一层纱布才将自己的手指放了上去。温热的指尖在王九龙手腕上按着滑了几下，那人便撤了手，抱拳拱手向郭母道：“恭喜老夫人、少爷，是喜脉没错了。”  
这话一出屋里的人都喜上眉梢，纷纷向郭母和郭麒麟道喜。王九龙也很开心，他一手覆上自己的小腹，心想要是张九龄也在就好了。  
“只是......”大夫这话一出，便又是一片鸦雀无声。  
“只是什么？”郭母问道。  
“少夫人脉象不稳，要多多静养，不可过度忧思，切忌行房事。”  
“那可否劳烦大夫在府上常住，也好保我这孙儿平安降生？”郭母急切的问道。  
"这要待我回去请示师父。“  
“那就请何大夫快去快回。”

送走了大夫，郭麒麟便欢天喜地的扶着王九龙回了房间。  
“这几日是我不好了，辛苦你了。”郭麒麟满心以为是自己冷落了王九龙，却不知道每日他走了王九龙心里惦念的可是别人。  
“没什么，你可不要为我耽误了生意上的事情，到时候被老爷训斥。”王九龙坐在桌边椅上道。  
“你放心，知道孩子出生前我都陪着你。”  
这句话郭麒麟说的是信誓旦旦，可真到两头事忙不得时候他还是以生意为重。

没几日那大夫便搬进了郭府，就住在王九龙对面的厢房，方便照顾王九龙和胎儿。这回对面又多了一双眼睛，王九龙和张九龄见面就更不方便了。  
很多时候王九龙只能在送郭麒麟出门的时候见上张九龄一眼，张九龄也只能在郭麒麟出去喝花酒的时候和王九龙隔着后窗说上几句，稍有风吹草动就得赶紧跑开。  
两人正是情浓意重的时候，见面总有说不完的话，就算今日都没有什么话可说，能握上一会儿手也是好的。

可王九龙的肚子一天天大了起来，正是需要乾元的时候。郭麒麟看着人一天到晚躺在床上哼哼着难受，就是自己再不舍得这娇人的模样也不行了。思来想去，还是将他的老舅请来了。  
王九龙再次见到张云雷那人还是一副冷冷清清的样子，张云雷看着瘦弱，可凌人的气势放在那里。饶是没有人敢在他面前造次的，连平时敢和王九龙耍脾气的下人在张云雷面前也是规规矩矩的。  
也是，这声二爷也不是白叫的。  
这回王九龙可就是彻底见不上张九龄了，每天张云雷陪着他，早中晚还有三次何大夫的诊脉，到了晚上郭麒麟就回来了。  
王九龙只敢在夜深人静的时候摸着自己的肚子，在心里悄悄和这个孩子说他和他父亲的事。

眼见夏去秋来，等第一场冬雪降临的时候王九龙也到了临盆的时候。

生产的时候一干下人在门前搓着手跺着脚，听着里面的叫喊声，等候主子的命令。  
而郭麒麟在一边的房间里走来走去，急出了满头汗。  
“你就不能坐一会儿吗？”张云雷从产房里出来说道，“待会儿地板都让你走碎了。”  
“你怎么出来了？九龙他怎么样啊？何大夫都说了些什么？”郭麒麟问道。  
“你看你心急那样，”张云雷倒是不紧不慢地坐下了，“何大夫说快生了，让我先出来。”  
产房里王九龙疼得满头冷汗，嘴唇都紫了。他攥着一人的手腕，迷迷糊糊地只听见产婆让他使劲儿。他不敢想张九龄，生怕失声喊出他的名字来。  
而张九龄则和一群下人在院子里候着，心里都快着急死了也不敢露出半点来。寒冬腊月的，张九龄生出了一头的热汗冒着水汽。  
约莫过了两个时辰，才听见里面婴儿啼哭的声音。  
“是个男孩儿。”产婆将孩子放在了王九龙枕边。  
郭麒麟几乎是飞进屋里的，看着半昏迷的王九龙和襁褓里的孩子，心里欢喜地不得了。而张九龄在院中听到了母子平安的报喜，也终于松了一口气。  
就在这时，王九龙迷糊见感觉有人牵他的手，下意识地唤了声：  
“九龄儿......”  
就只这一声便让郭麒麟瞬间变了脸色，他看看自己怀中的孩子，又想想之前的种种，强压下怒火叫人将张九龄叫进来。  
郭麒麟遣散了屋里的人，让下人取一碗清水和一根针来，并让那个下人不要对外人提起此事。  
待水和针取来时张九龄便知此事瞒不住了，他跪在堂前，悄悄看了一眼床帏里的人。  
可郭麒麟一言不发，只是拿来针向婴孩的指尖刺了一下，鲜红的血滴进清水里。小儿受了伤便开始大声啼哭，王九龙也被这哭声吵醒了些。他迷蒙中想要起来，可身上没有一点力气。  
张九龄拿过郭麒麟递给他的针，只能也刺破自己的手指将血滴了进去。  
两滴血即刻融为一滴。  
见此郭麒麟顿时羞愤难当，举起怀里的孩子就要往地上摔。  
王九龙一醒来便瞧见了这一幕，挣扎着正要阻挡，而张九龄也上前企图拦住郭麒麟。  
就在这时外面传来一声报：  
“老爷回府——”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 丧良心警告  
我可算写完了

▪ 下 ▪

叹得庭花春常在，  
无想流云江水去；  
最是多情薄命人，  
波折平生姻缘里。

这一声报让郭麒麟心里一哆嗦。  
原想父亲还有几日才能回府，自己风风光光携妻带子去江口接老父亲。 可出了这样丢人的事情，郭麒麟本想悄悄处理掉，等父亲回来用个胎死腹中的谎话瞒过去。可偏在这个节骨眼儿上，郭老爷回来了。  
他本是个中庸，生意上和乾元打交道总有失意的时候。要是再出了这样的事情，他郭家大少爷的脸面还往哪儿搁？郭麒麟虽说心里一百个不乐意，还是得留下这个孩子。  
趁外面的人往里走的功夫，郭麒麟一脚踢开张九龄，扶着王九龙躺好，将孩子放在他枕边，并低声威胁道：“待会儿闭好你的嘴，否则你们三人谁都别想活！”  
话音刚落，郭老爷子已经走到了门前。桌上还有一碗血水没有处理，郭麒麟赶忙叫下人们都从侧室进来，端走水碗，并着人将张九龄绑到柴房去。这些事将将处理完，郭老爷便进了屋。  
“快让我瞧瞧我那孙子！”郭老爷快步走至郭麒麟身边说道。  
郭麒麟赶紧将孩子抱起来递给郭老爷，这孩子方才也是哭累了，这会儿被抱着也不闹腾。  
见这孩子也乖巧，郭老爷心情也好，郭麒麟暂也只能陪着笑。  
“孩子的名字想好了吗？”郭老爷这一问算是给郭麒麟问住了。  
正是赶制冬衣的时节，他这几个月忙得脚不着地，哪有时间想这个。眼看着郭麒麟就要被晾在这儿了，王九龙慢悠悠地开了口:  
”玄清，就叫玄清。“  
“这取之何意？“郭老爷问道。  
“不把丹心比玄石，惟将浊水况清尘。”王九龙说完，将脸转向一侧看着窗外渐白的天色，闭上了眼，“我累了，想休息一会儿。”

郭麒麟陪着郭老爷进了院子，偏南的地界饶是下了雪也留不住。纷纷扬扬了一夜的大雪，现今只剩下一院的残白和潮湿的青石板。  
“父亲怎回来得这么早？”郭麒麟问道。  
“本想处理完侯爷家的货物，巡完场在去扬州。可惜河道上不太平，只能先回来再做打算。“  
“那父亲可放心开春时让儿子去扬州打点事宜？”  
“你何时对扬州的生意有了兴致？”郭老爷有些疑惑。  
“都言‘烟花三月下扬州’，难得有机会，儿子也想见识见识此番美景。”  
郭老爷沉思了片刻便答应了，”也好，趁着机会你也该学着自己打点城外的生意了。“

这边王九龙在榻上辗转难安，心里想着郭麒麟既已知晓此事会怎样对待张九龄。如今郭老爷回来了，郭麒麟不会做得露骨让自己脸上不光彩。  
王九龙想对了，这张九龄死罪可免，活罪难逃。郭麒麟刚刚与郭老爷分离，便拿着马鞭进了柴房。

又过了几日，王九龙才从下人口中得知张九龄被打得半死不活被扔在柴房里等死。眼下正值年关，天寒地冻的，王九龙一想到张九龄被关在柴房里受伤挨冻，自己不能什么都不做。蓦地想起何大夫还在家中，也不敢直接让下人去请，便自己去对面敲门去了。  
很快何大夫听到门响便来开门了，看到门前站着少夫人也不敢怠慢，便赶紧将人请了进去。  
那厢房不大，炉上还煨着药，满屋子的药草味儿。  
“不知少夫人有何事啊？”何大夫问道。  
“我前些天裁布剪了手，想和大夫要些止血的白药。”王九龙说道。  
“少夫人怎么如此不小心，要我看看伤势吗？”说罢就要捉王九龙的手。  
“不、不用了。”王九龙想赶紧将手藏好，还是被人握住了手腕。  
这还是慢了他一步，王九龙被擒住了手腕。那大夫也是个有劲儿的，手上一用力，王九龙一吃痛便将手展开了——葱白的五指上哪有一点伤痕。  
何大夫想起了自己那日在屏风后听得的话语，便知这药是给谁拿的了。  
“......我知道了，你等着，我去给你拿药。”说罢便转身给人取药去了。  
“多谢了。”王九龙接过一个纸包，向大夫道谢，“不知大夫如何称呼？”  
“何九华。”何九华低着头搅着砂锅中的药液。  
“还请何......”王九龙没说完便被打断了话语。  
“我不会告诉别人的。”何九华说着，摆摆手让王九龙快些出去。

王九龙得了药便小心的躲开来往的下人，向柴房快步行去。等到了柴房，看看四下无人才推开门走了进去。  
“九龄儿。”他轻声唤道，一堆干草上躺着的人稍稍动了一下。  
张九龄裹着破烂的衣服，能看见的脖颈和脚脖上满是血痕。听见有人唤自己的名字才睁眼看了看，等视线清晰了，见到来的是王九龙才来了精神。  
“你怎么来了？”张九龄一张嘴嗓子哑得厉害。  
“九龄儿......”王九龙看着张九龄这副模样，嘴一撇便哭了出来。  
“有人知道你来吗？”张九龄问着，王九龙在他身边坐了下来。  
王九龙摇了摇头，摸了几把眼泪道：“我给你带了药，你快抹上。”说着就让张九龄把衣服解开。  
“别别别！”张九龄连连推辞，“你放着我自己来就行，让人看见了不好。“  
“我不管。”王九龙一意孤行。  
张九龄拗不过他，只能由着王九龙给他上药。  
这可好，王九龙见了张九龄一身的血痕自己倒是哭得厉害了，一边哭一边给张九龄抹药。  
“我就说你放着我来吧。”张九龄一边疼得龇牙咧嘴，还得一边安慰人。  
“不行。”王九龙抽了一下鼻子，给人抹好最好一点伤。  
张九龄转过身来，看着王九龙哭得梨花带雨的，心想这人怎么就这么娇呢？  
“咱儿子怎么样了？”张九龄随口问了一句。  
就这一句让王九龙的脸一下就红了，”睡觉呢，有丫鬟看着。“  
“我还没见过呢，长得肯定像你，好看。”张九龄一脸的骄傲。  
“那是，像你的话早就被少爷发现了。”王九龙小声嘀咕道。  
“你说什么？”  
“没、没什么。”王九龙赶紧改了口。  
“咱儿子叫什么啊？”张九龄问道。  
“你说呢？”王九龙故意没说。  
“他们郭家人起的名字都奇奇怪怪的，我不喜欢，要是你起的就好。”  
“还真是我起的。”王九龙看着张九龄笑了，“叫玄清。”  
“好听。”张九龄不懂那些文人的东西，就知道叫好，“还是我媳妇儿厉害。”  
“听出什么了你就叫好。”王九龙用胳膊顶了张九龄一下。  
“哎呦——”正顶在张九龄伤口上。  
“九龄儿你没事儿吧？”王九龙慌了神。  
张九龄连忙摆手，“没事儿，你快走吧，别一会儿让人发现了。”  
“你老是让我走，我见你一回可太难了。”王九龙不乐意了。  
“别急呀，等我好得差不多了，就带你和儿子走。”  
“那要多久啊？”  
“过了年，开春就走。”  
“那我等你。”王九龙正要站起身来，又被拽了回去。  
“这么久没见了，给我香一个。”张九龄腆着脸笑着。  
“怪讨人厌的。”王九龙嘴上这么说，还是让张九龄亲了一下脸。

王九龙悄悄回来房中，脸上还挂着傻笑，浑然不知自己一举一动尽落在了一人眼中，那人一个闪身消失在了假山后面。

“......回老爷，此皆为属下亲眼所见。”烧饼跪在堂下向坐上的人禀报。  
“下去吧。”郭老爷挥了挥手。  
“老爷不做处理吗？”烧饼起身问道。  
“等大林走了扬州再说。”

赏过了花灯，眼瞅着又过了清明，郭麒麟也该启程了。  
这边张九龄有王九龙的照顾身上的伤也大好了，就在这天张九龄天蒙蒙亮就醒了，正在心里想着该怎么把计划告诉王九龙的时候门被推开了。  
进来的却是郭麒麟。  
来人甩给张九龄一身干净衣裳，道：”换上了和我走吧。“  
“敢问少爷，咱去哪儿啊？”张九龄有些迷糊。  
“和我去扬州，我去打点生意，你以后便去扬州刘府上做家奴。”郭麒麟背着手道。  
这话一出，张九龄便知自己再无生还的可能了。  
他知道刘府的刘四爷是出名的暴虐，家中奴仆鲜有在他手下活过一年的，这回郭麒麟是要定了他的命。  
张九龄套上了衣服，被绑好了，便被下人押着走了。  
他前脚刚走，王九龙后脚便来寻他了。  
可王九龙只看见了一地的杂草，再问下人才知张九龄被郭麒麟带走了。听了这话，王九龙心里一颤，他害怕郭麒麟起了杀心要张九龄的命。下人也只说少爷绑走了张九龄，去了码头。这时王九龙也顾不上别的了，冲进了马厩，跨上一匹马便向码头奔去了。

到了码头，正赶上郭麒麟一行人正要上船。张九龄远远便感觉看见了王九龙，愣了愣神，那人已经骑着马到了跟前。  
“少爷，少夫人来了。”一个下人向郭麒麟禀报。  
“他来做什么？”郭麒麟一回头便看见了气喘吁吁的王九龙。  
总归是在外面，他还是要顾及面子的。  
“你怎么不在家里歇着？”郭麒麟向王九龙走去问道。  
“你要带九龄儿去哪里？”既然事情已经败露，王九龙也懒得和郭麒麟做戏。  
只这一句问得郭麒麟脸上红一阵白一阵，”来人请少夫人回去吧！“  
王九龙甩开下人的手，直勾勾看着郭麒麟又问了一遍。郭麒麟狠得攥紧了拳头才没在外面发火，“我就是到扬州处理些事情，完事儿就回来了。”  
“那你带九龄儿回来吗？”王九龙又急又恼看着郭麒麟，倒像是郭麒麟先做了对不起他的事情。  
“快带少夫人回去吧。”郭麒麟一摆手，皱着眉转过身，生怕再看两眼就忍不住将张九龄送回去。  
“你还回来吗？”王九龙这句是问张九龄的。  
“回来。”这两个字一出来张九龄便红了眼眶。  
两边来了几个下人将王九龙送上了马，可王九龙只看着张九龄一个人，马儿跑起来了才舍得回头。  
张九龄上了船，看着那人消失在人海中的背影，心里一阵酸楚。

转过些天来，春日融融，王九龙便抱着孩子出来在院中池水旁散步。  
郭家的园林布置得雅致，池边垂柳正是窈窕的时候，映得一池绿水幽明粼粼。王九龙正在池边指着水中倒影哄孩子开心，身后突然出现了一个黑影。未等他有所反应，背后感到有人用力一推，便落入了池水中。王九龙想上浮，却被那人一手按回了水中。  
王九龙想将孩子拖起来，却被那人抢过来便是一脚。王九龙着了急去接孩子下沉的尸首，也被一脚踹了下去。  
可巧王九龙这边落水，那边便被出来遛弯的何九华瞧见了。何九华见了此景赶忙一面往过赶，一面呼救。再看那黑衣人，跳上了一边的假山便不见了。  
待何九华扎进水中时，岸上已经站满了家佣。  
过了片刻，何九华终于拖着王九龙向岸边游去。两人上了岸，何九华见王九龙没了鼻息，赶紧给人度了几口气。见王九龙咳出些水来，有了鼻息，才命人将他抬了回去。

“老爷。”那黑衣人进了郭老爷的书房。  
“事情办得怎么样了。”郭老爷手里把玩着个玉如意，在手里握得紧，手背上的青筋毕现。  
“孩子已经没了，就是少夫人现在不知生死。“  
“有人发现你的行踪吗？”郭老爷手稍稍松了一下。  
“没有。”  
“行了，去换衣服吧。”郭老爷拜了拜手，“就说是少夫人失足落水了，失了孩子。“  
那人退下了，书房里传来了郭老爷的叹息声。  
他本无意伤及孩童性命，可家风名声在外，容不得半分不好的消息传出去。商贾门第一个“信”当先，倘若出了这样的事情势必会相当棘手。  
没人是情愿做个恶人的，世道难料，谁能独善其身？

待王九龙醒过来知道孩子在池中淹死了，一手扶着床边，未说出话来，一口鲜血便涌了出来。  
“少夫人节哀。”何九华赶紧将人扶好安抚道。  
王九龙早就流尽了泪，唇角挂着鲜血落了一滴在胸前佩戴的红玉坠上，红得发黑。  
“他们好狠得心啊。”王九龙说出这么一句话来，双目无神，仿佛失了魂灵的行尸走肉。  
他知道这不过是郭家为保全的手段，自己就是喊冤喊破了喉咙也是无用。

要说这因果报应可是真，郭麒麟刚出了船便遇上了风浪。  
滔天的浪花几乎要将船给拍碎，天上还下着瓢泼的大雨。船工们扔了不少东西减重，船体还是在下沉。  
说来奇怪，老船夫查看了几遍都没有见到船体上有破洞。  
一行人正忙得焦头烂额的时候，一个浪头拍过来船被击得粉碎。   
郭麒麟落了水，正在浪里挣扎着，眼看就要被冲走，正好被人给拉住了。  
这人正是张九龄，他一手抓着岸边一颗老树的树根，一手用力将郭麒麟拽了回来。  
可这老树根经不住两个人的拉扯，张九龄看了一眼郭麒麟说道：  
“郭家养育我多年，是我先不仁不义在先。今天我将这条命还给郭家，只求你不要为难九龙和那孩子。”  
说罢便松了手，被湍急的浪花给带走了。  
而郭麒麟在水中泡了一天一夜，待水潮下去了，才被生还的家丁给捞上来了。

而张九龄虽说被江水带走了，却是福大命大。  
入了春以来雨水多，下游的江水上涨，冲溃了堤口。张九龄顺着破口流进了小渠道，被当地的渔夫给捞了上来。  
为了报恩，张九龄便答应留下来帮忙修补破口。

待郭麒麟被送回去时，整个人已经是神志不清了。  
郭母每天在祠堂里烧香祈福求神拜佛，何九华也忙着翻药典给人煎药。  
整个郭家最镇静的人当属王九龙，他依然每天给郭麒麟喂药，可心里没有半分的怜悯。就算有事时眼尾红着，也是想起了自己殒命的夫君和孩子。  
不是他无情，只是这柔情不是留给他的。

不出三日，郭麒麟便病死了。

丧事办得浩大，半个城都挂上了白布。  
出殡前一天晚上，王九龙独自守在灵堂里，对着火盆默默哭着。  
他想这应该也是张九龄的头七，可他想不出那人临了前的样子。只忆起那人一脸的傻笑和拿着滴血的刀的狠样，越想越难过，终于失声哭了出来。

可在有的人眼里可不是这样。  
都说“要想俏一身孝”，在烧饼眼里可就是这样。  
王九龙生的白，一身素色穿着更显得干干净净的好看。这些日子下来，王九龙也消瘦了不少，盈盈一握的腰间绑着孝带，衬得腰肢纤细动人。  
他肖想这一幕可不是一天两天了。烧饼从后面一把捂住人的嘴，暴虐的乾元信香一下子让王九龙软了下来，一拉便拖到了一边的帷幕后面。   
王九龙刚想呼救便被人用布条堵上了嘴，双手被缚在身后，只能任人鱼肉。

他被顶的难受，可什么也说不出来，眼泪和口水流了满襟。  
烧饼握着他的膝盖向胸前折过去，打桩似的肏干着。  
等身下一凉的时候，他本以为就这样了，刚要挣扎着起身又被另一人按倒在地上。  
王九龙回头一看，是何九华。  
与往常温润的样子不同，何九华做起这事来到像是发了狠的野狼。  
敞开的胸前满是咬痕，殷红的牙印在雪白的胸膛上好看又淫靡。

到了出殡的当天，王九龙捧着郭麒麟的灵位走在棺材前面。  
路过一座桥的时候，被前面的车马挡住了去路。郭老爷遣了人去查看到底是怎么回事，王九龙便站在桥上看着下面的江水出神。  
雨水充沛，这江水的分支也流得湍急。  
王九龙抬头看看青天白日，又看看桥下的江水。心想自己不如一头扎进这水中，洗个干净，也好去见张九龄。  
想着，便将手中的灵位放下，跳进了江水中。  
待有人向下观望时，已是看不见人影了。

晌午时，这边张九龄正扛着石块往破口处走。便听见来来往往的村民在叽叽喳喳说些什么，他便放下石块拦了一个老乡问道：  
“敢问前辈可是出什么事了？”  
“听说那堤口又冲上来一个半死不活的人。”老人回答道。  
“那人是什么模样？”  
“听说长到神仙般好看，都说是天上落下来的谪仙。”  
“那人可带了什么饰物？”  
“这......对了，那人脖上红绳穿着一枚红玉。”  
听到这里张九龄什么都顾不上了，直接向堤口跑去。

待王九龙醒来，便看见了张九龄的一口白牙。  
”我可算等着你啦。“王九龙笑着哭着锤着张九龄的后背。  
”等着了，等着了，以后再也不让你离开我了。“张九龄说着，也流下了泪。


End file.
